Cole and Hector's Special Mission
Chapter 52 Luke was running through the halls with Aubrey shortly behind. She was having absolutely no problem keeping up. Suddenly a wall erected behind Luke and Aubrey slammed right into it. "Ouch!" "Aubrey!" Luke couldn't get through this wall either. "Dammit!" He continued running on without her. "It's a shame," said a voice. "That girl really would've helped you out in this fight." "Now it's two against one," said another voice. "Who's there?" called Luke. A blue garbed ninja and a blonde man in green descended from the top of the wall. "Hi I'm Hector Link and this is my partner Cole Kyusatra. We just have a couple questions before we mop the floor with you." "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" "Requip," the destructive flames were blocked by a shield. A magical barrier increased its protective area, extending from the shield. "I'm sure you know what adamantine is. I use Requip Magic. Specifically the Mercenary. Anyways so what are doing here? Did you come with a group, perhaps got separated? I've noticed that these walls are constantly shifting, and we took out quite a few other people on our way to you." "Why you!" Luke tried to punch Hector with his magic, but he just punched his shield. "No need to overreact, they're still alive" "Water Palm!" Cole struck Luke with both his hands covered in water. It created an internal shockwave, launching Luke backwards. "You talk too much Hector. We've already gotten enough information, now is a time for action." "Fine. Requip!" Hector equipped a sword with a blade of lightning. He also equipped a small bomb. He lit the fuse and threw it at Luke. It exploded, but Luke simply ate the flames it created. "You fool, fire doesn't work on him," said Cole. "He's Luke Gandor, the Dragon of Destruction." "Don't call me that!" shouted Luke. Suddenly Cole was right behind him. "Does it matter? Water Wrap!" Several tendrils of water wrapped around Luke. "Now Hector!" "This time I shouldn't miss!" He equipped a large bow and arrows. He pulled back the string, knocking an arrow. "Ultimate Impact Arrow!" The arrow speedily flew towards Luke. He exerted a great deal of heat, evaporating the water surrounding him and leaped out of the way. The arrow tore through Cole easily. Luke made a finger gun as he fell towards the ground. "Destruction Dragon's Incendiary Bullet!" It hit Hector straight in the chest. Upon contact it created an explosion, launching him back. Luke looked back at Cole. His body evaporated into mist. "That was my Mist Clone," Cole collected a sphere of water in his hands and struck Luke in the back. "Aqua Sphere!" Luke flew forward. "That hurt asshole!" Hector hit Luke in the face with his shield as he flew towards him. He fell to the ground, blood trickling from his nose. "I'm gonna pay you back a thousand-fold." His sword cackled with electricity. "Lightning Blade!" He tried to stab Luke, but he backflipped out of the way, the sword only making a small cut in the ground. Luke quickly unsheathed the blade on his back coated it in his flames and collided with Hector's sword. "You need to pay attention to everything around you," said Cole descended towards Luke. He created a curved sword, made from water in his hand. "Water Kantana!" Luke unsheathed his second sword and blocked this strike as well. He backed up out of the way, giving him some free space. He threw several kunai at the ground below them. "Destruction Dragon's 8 Magic Circles!" An explosion went off, encompassing both adversaries. Luke panted in relief. "You didn't really think that would take us down, did you?" said Hector. The smoke cleared revealing both were unharmed. Hector had blocked the attack with his adamantine shield. Cole had erected a wall of water. "Water Wall." Hector equipped his bow again. "Quick-Fire Arrows!" Hector quickly shot seven arrows. Luke couldn't dodge them, but he managed to avoid any fatal damage. "Water Pressure Cannon!" Cole launched himself upwards then, using the downward momentum, straight into Luke's back. He slammed hard into the ground. "I would've thought the Dragon of Destruction would've been more of a challenge," said Hector. "Don't call me that," mumbled Luke. "He should be down for a while," said Cole. "Come on, we need to report back to the master." "Will do partner." They continued running through the corridor. "I couldn't beat them," mumbled Luke. "I'll never be worthy of his name." A new corridor opened just as Luke lost consciousness. "Man this place goes on forever," said Hector. "It must be the magic of this world," said Cole. "Reporting back to the master may have to wait." A new wall separated Hector and Cole. "Cole wait!" "Hector!" "God dammit!"